In front of my eyes
by Nanashi Tsumura
Summary: Cloud has told Tifa he truely loves her, but when her friends get in the way will this ruin there relationship or strengthen it? Im not great at summaries. Rated T for language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**In front of my Eyes**

**Chapter one**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Final Fantasy in General.

In the slums of Midgar a young brunette looked outside her bar once again waiting for the man she loves to come home.

Tifa was once again waiting for Cloud to return from his delivery "Closing time everyone." She said as a group of drunks groaned and left as soon as she flipped the sign to closed the sound of a Motorbike was heard then died away she opened the door to see a blond with spiky hair walking towards her. "Cloud you jerk I was so worried." She said running in his arms and gave him a hug. "I thought you weren't coming home like last time." She whispered the last bit to him.

Cloud smiled and held her in a tight embrace. "Im not going anywhere Tiff." He said. "I'll never leave you, Denzel, or Marlene anymore." He added letting go to get a better look of the beautiful women before him.

Satisfied she pulled him in and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Tifa smiled, they were getting closer now, but she wasn't sure if it was just friendship or more, she would have to ask him after dinner.

After reading a bedtime story to the kid's Tifa walked over to Cloud before he could enter his room. "Um Cloud, I…" she trailed off and closed her eyes, but when she opened them she was greeted with a kiss from Cloud. Pushing him away she looked up to him. "Tifa whats wrong?" he asked startled.

"Not here Cloud we need to talk first." she said lading him to the living room. When they arrived she shut the door and locked it then sat down on the couch beside him. "Cloud, do you still love Aeris?" she asked him not knowing the answer. "When you kissed me did you imagine her or me?"

Cloud was surprised at her question. "Tifa, I have always loved you and only you, Aeris was a older sister to me, someone who I can't love anymore or anyless."

Tifa sighed and sat closer to him. "I love you Cloud, do you feel the same way?" she asked him. "Yes, I do, I love you." he said smiling and leaning over kissing her.

On the other side of there door two children were whispereing. "I told you Marlene, they love each other." Said Denzel.

"I never said they didn't I just thought I wouldn't happen so soon." She said sticking out her tounge.

(I know it's short and it suck's but it's my first so don't hat epretty please, I wopuld appreciate reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**In front of my eyes**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own ff7 or any of the characters in final fantasy.

I do own two characters Storm and Alex!

Tifa woke up and felt the breath of someone on her back she turned around and found two blue eyes staring at her. "Ok what is it is there something on my face?" she asked smiling. Cloud only smiled. "No I just woke up to find the most beautiful maiden sleeping beside me." Cloud said yawning and getting up from the large queen sized bed.

"I never knew you wore pink heart boxers." said Tifa stifling a laugh.

"I never knew you always said my name in your sleep." said Cloud.

Tifa just grinned and got up her night dress fell silently down her long, silky, flawless skin. "Did you really mean everything you said yesterday?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I meant every word." He said grinning.

"Well I'm going to get changed and get breakfast ready." Said Tifa stepping into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"I might as well go downstairs." Cloud changed his clothes and opened the door he heard the sound of footsteps downstairs.

"Quiet Marlene he's coming." whispered Denzel to the younger girl. The two children ran to the living room and sat down flipping through the TV when heavy footsteps were heard. "Morning Cloud." They ran to him and gave him a hug. Cloud ruffled there hairs and smiled. "We are going to have to wait for Tifa if you guys are hungry, while we wait lets just watch TV." He said falling on the couch.

"Ok." They said falling down beside him and cuddling in his arms like children would do to there father.

After a long shower Tifa stepped outside and went down the stairs she entered he living room and was smiling at what was in front of her. Tifa could see the backs of Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel's head's. She didn't want to disturb them so went to the kitchen and prepared a breakfast of pancakes, orange juice and fruits. She went back to the living room and draped her arms around Cloud's neck. "Your breakfast is ready." She said to them.

Cloud looked up and saw a pair of beautiful wine colored eyes gazing at him. "Thanks." He said kissing her on the cheek. He saw her cheeks turn red and smiled. "Someone is embarrassed." He muttered so only she could hear.

"Whatever Cloud." She said getting up and making her way to the dining room.

"Im opening up very late today because everyone is coming over." she said.

Cloud smiled and walked in the dinning for breakfast, today was going to be a long day, ho were they going to explain that they have admitted their love.

(I now its not that good, but I tried, I accept criticism I take it as a positive thing not negative, just don't cursing it because it's a Cloti or something. well it's a click away I know you want to click it so just click come on its tempting isn't it lol!)


	3. Chapter 3

**In front of my Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

Cloud was making sure everything was ready before the reunion. When Cloud went to open the door after the bell ringing he was knocked over by a girl and fell on his back. "Calm down Yuffie." He said. "And don't even think about taking my Materia." he said spotting her hand going in his pocket.

"Darn it." She muttered getting up and dusting her clothes of. "Yo Spiky, where's my baby girl, you better not have hurt a single hair on her." said Barret.

"What the fuck man let us in, I'm freezing my ass off." said Cid holding Shera's hand and pushing Cloud out of the way so they can get in. Vincent followed with only a nod. "Hello my good friend." said Red XIII. The others came in one by one. "Yo spiky where's Tifa?" asked Barret. Cloud went to the foot of the steps. "Hey Tifa everyone's here." he shouted.

Tifa was getting dressed when she heard the sound of the bell ringing, assuming Cloud got the door by the sounds of everyone Tifa got everything ready and the tucked in her gloves in a strap oh her leg. Tifa heard Cloud shouting her name she took a good look at herself before opening the door and looking down at Clouds shocked face.

It was an angel, that's all Cloud could think. "T…Tifa y…you look…beautiful." said Cloud. Tifa was wearing a velvet green strapless dress that was just above her knees; it hugged her body and had a black sash across her hips. Her hair was curled with a burgundy highlight on the front. She had a black and white necklace with matching earrings and shoes.

Tifa smiled at him. "Your speechless that's cute." She said walking down beside him and giving him a passionate kiss. "Let's go, they wont be happy if we kept them waiting." Said Tifa holding his and. They walked to the living room and everyone stopped talking when the saw the couple. "It's about time." said Barret smiling

"Oh Tifa I'm happy for you." said Yuffie hugging Tifa. "I know you wore that dress for him." She whispered in Tifa's ear.

Marlene and Denzel were hiding in the kitchen after hearing that Tifa was inside they decided to take out the cake for the group, the kid's had been saving their money for this day and went and bought the biggest cake they could. "Ready Marlene?" asked Denzel. "Ready." she whispered back. They picked up the cake and burst through the door. "SURPRISE!" they shouted happily.

Tifa spun around and saw the two burst through the door. "Oh Denzel Marlene thank you." She said hugging the two. "My baby how you been." shouted Barret running to his daughter knocking everything over. "Dad your chocking me." said Marlene.

"Sorry." He said letting go, thank you Denzel for taking care of my daughter." said Barret ruffling his hair. "Hey." He said smiling. "This isn't the only present." He said. "We were kind of snooping around your room Tifa and we found two number's." said Denzel he then turned to the front door and opened it. Two people were standing there smiling.

Tifa's mouth dropped open. "Storm, Alex is that really you?" she asked. They nodded and ran giving her a hug. "Cloud look there back." said Tifa smiling. Cloud smiled at Alex and looked coldly to Storm. "Nice to see you Alex." He said smiling. "Hello Storm." He said averting his gave from her and walking away.

Storm looked at Cloud with a sorry face. "I see you haven't forgotten." she said. "Cloud I'm sorry give me another chance, I promise I won't do it again we had so much fun, under the sunset…." She trailed off when she saw Cloud holding on to Tifa.

The others were shocked. "Uh who the hell is dat?" asked Barret. "Hey wait a second, she looks a lot like Tifa, and he looks a lot like Cloud." said Yuffie. "Um Tifa who are they?" she asked.

Tifa sighed. "That's my sister Storm, and this is Cloud's brother Alex." said Tifa.

"Cloud could you please explain what my sister is talking about?" she said smiling. "Im sure we would like to know." she added leading everyone to the living room and sitting down while the rest did the same. Cloud sat down beside Tifa and held her close to him. He had worry in his eyes and knew that one day this would come, but he didn't think so soon.

Storm sat down and let out a sigh then began her story. "Well it's good to see you again Tifa." She said. "Well it was a year after you guy's stopped meteor." said Storm. "While Cloud would go to the church I was, well stalking him." Storm said pretending to be amused by string on her pants. "After that I revealed myself and well we fell in love." she said letting out a sigh. The sound of everyone gaping as heard except for Tifa. "And then." She said not taking her eyes of her sister. "He caught me cheating on his brother, Alex never knew that I was going out with Cloud which is why Cloud isn't so angry with him." she said lifting her head so she could stare into the eyes of Tifa.

Tifa had a mix of emotions anger, sadness, pity, shame and relief. They all flooded through her body in one big wave. "Excuse me." She said getting up and leaving. She held back tears. "Im strong why should I care it was in the past." she muttered. When she looked up she found herself in her room. Tifa turned on the lights and changed her clothes. The sound of the door opening and closing was heard downstairs. Three pairs of three pairs of footsteps were heard. Two were softer than the other one which sounded like heavy boots. The door to the children's room opened and closed. By this time Tifa was wearing her black nightgown and was lying down on her bed. The sound of the heavy footsteps came closer to her room and the door opened. Tifa turned around and saw Cloud looking at her. Silence filled the dark room and Cloud started taking off his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Cloud lied down beside Tifa and broke the silence. "We need to talk." He whispered. Tifa just sighed and turned around. "I forgive you." She said. "It was before we were together and I'm sure you have moved on." She said. "Just drop it." she said giving him a kiss and turning around and shut her eyes. Tifa didn't fall asleep she just lied down on the breath and smiling when she felt his breath on his back. After a while she heard his steady breathing and knew he was asleep. Tifa got up and went to the bathroom and shut the door. She stared at her reflection and heard the sound of the window opening. She opened the door a creak and was startled by what she saw. Storm had an evil grin on her face, obviously not aware that this was Tifa's room which she shared with Cloud every since he admitted his love. Storm changed into her pink nightgown and lied down beside Cloud. To Tifa's horror Cloud put his arm around Storm and smiled. His eyes were shut which meant he was sleeping. "I love you Tifa." He said. "I love you to Cloud." whispered Storm sounding like Tifa.

Tifa couldn't take it anymore. She opened the door and turned on the light. "Get out of my house." she shouted. Storm and Cloud sat straight up. "Tifa I didn't know." said Cloud. "I know hun she's just another one of those sluts." She said grabbing Storm by the neck and pinning her to the wall. "Stay away from me and my family, if I ever catch you near us I wouldn't be surprised if I was taken behind bars." shouted Tifa dropping Storm. "Then fight me Tifa." said Storm. "Fight me you bitch." she added with a grin on her face.

Tifa turned around her eyes weren't shimmering anymore, they were dull cruel evil. Pure hatred ran through every vein in her body she put on her gloves and got in her fighting stance. "Don't cry when I win again." Said Tifa and charged at Storm.

( I hope this one was better. I'm not really great at writing I just have hundreds of ideas running through my mind. Please review I really worked hard on this and would like it if you could review this work. Thanks to the first person who reviewed it means a lot, I accept constructive criticism I hope you lie chapter three this story may change rating because there might be lemon I will update really soon maybe even later today if I get bored!)


	4. Chapter 4

**In front of my eyes**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters except for two Alex and Storm.

Storm was ready, but this time she knew she was no match for Tifa. She saw her sister charge at her and then got a flash back.

_Beginning of flashback_

"_Tifa I can't I'm too weak." said Storm wiping the sweat from her face. "I'll never be as strong as you." she said trying hard not to get mad... _

"_Hey sis doesn't be too hard on yourself it took me a long time to learn too." said Tifa extending her hand to lift Storm up. "I don't need your help." She said hitting her hand away and getting up. Tifa had her back to Storm and didn't say anything. "You're not stronger than me." Storm charged at Tifa, but didn't realize that she was ready for her. Tifa spun around and jumped in the air she caught storm by the head and drove it in the ground. "Give up Storm." she said. "I don't want to hurt you." She added sounding very serious. Storm got out of Tifa's grasp and aimed a punch to her jaw. Tifa grabbed her fist and gripped it tight. "Storm enough." She said calmly. "Stop it now."_

"_Never." bellowed Storm kicking Tifa at the side. Tifa's instincts took over and she held Storms leg she pulled back letting go of storms fist which made Storm fall to the ground. "ENOUGH." roared Tifa turning to Storm and then she smiled. "Lets go inside and get something to drink." She said walking into there house and out of view._

_End of Flashback_

"_Not this time."_ She thought. "I won't lose a second time." But she was too late. Tifa had laid punches and kicks on Storm. Storm couldn't block either one of them. "Tifa..." she moaned in pan and agony. Tifa did a roundhouse kick to the leg. A snap was heard and the cries of Storm was heard, that's when Tif fell to the ground clutching her head. "What's happening to me?" she said trying to block out all the voices in her head. "Leave me alone." She said. "Kill, destroy, the bitch is taking your family away." Tifa stood up and went to a drawer and took out her dragon claw. "I want your blood." She said in a voice unlike her own. That's when a soothing voice in the back of her head was heard. "Tifa no, don't do this to Cloud." The voice said.

"Aerith?" she asked. "Where are you?" asked Tifa. This may have sounded weird to the others, but she paid no attention to what's around her. "Fight your demons, Tifa your stronger then that think of your future." Tifa smiled and whispered. "Thanks Aerith, for everything."

"No problem you're like my sister." She said and the voice was gone. All the demon voices in her mind were gone and so was the will to kill. "Storm leave now." said Tifa in a calm voice. "And take this robe." said Tifa throwing her a robe from her closet. Without hesitation Storm put on the robe and jumped from the window landing on one knee while the other was tucked underneath her.

Cloud couldn't believe what was happening, one second Tifa was about to kill her sister the next she was talking to Aerith in her mind and let her sister leave. "Tifa are you alright?" asked Cloud startled. When she nodded he held her in a tight embrace and let go. "Don't ever do that again." he said. "I thought I lost you." Tifa just smiled to him. "What did she tell you?" asked Cloud. Tifa just sat at the edge of the bed and told him everything. The part when she felt like killing to the part of what Aerith said to her.

Cloud just listened and smiled. "I'm proud of you Tif, your a strong girl." he said grinning. "I love you to." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's go to bed." she said. Tifa lied down and Cloud followed. He looked at the back of Tifa and felt something he never felt before. He _wanted_ her needed her. Tifa spun around and looked at Cloud she got lost in his eyes again and snapped out of her trance she smiled. "What?" she asked him. Cloud just grinned and kissed her passionately, that kiss turned wilder and Cloud started to move down to her neck. He gave her a seductive look and she grinned back.

Tifa fell to the side of the bed full a thin coat of sweat covered both. "That was fun." Was all she managed to say. Cloud smiled. "Tifa I love you." He said. Tifa cuddled I his arms and instantly fell asleep in his arms.

(Is it better not very detailed I know, but this is rated T I might make it more detailed later)


End file.
